The present invention relates to portable coolers for beverage containers and more particularly to such coolers having integral cooling means.
Many different forms of beverage can and bottle coolers have been produced since the development of lightweight plastic heat insulative materials. Plastic materials have been developed that are structurally stable in addition to having excellent heat insulation qualities.
Aside from conventional "ice chests", most portable units for receiving a prescribed number of beverage cans or bottles rely entirely upon the insulative quality of the "cooler" to keep previously refrigerated beverages cool. Typically, no other provision is made for further cooling the contents of for otherwise extending the period through which the beverage is to be kept cool. Portability becomes a problem with bulky conventional coolers, even those designed specifically for carrying a small number of cans or bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,535 to G. L. Palmer discloses a cooling container for beverages and the like. Palmer shows a container receiving body that is hollow and sealed, containing a refrigerant. The entire cooler, except for the lid, must be placed within a freezer or refrigerator for the purpose of cooling the refrigerant. If the walls of the "cooler" are insulated, freezing of the contents will take a substantially long time. The cooler must occupy a substantial amount of space within the freezer or refrigerator for an extended period of time before the refrigerant will cool sufficiently or freeze.
Beverage containers are carried by the Palmer device in six indentations formed in two groups within the container. The element including the indentations is disclosed as being a formed polystyrene, polypropylene, or polyethylene material, any of which is a poor conductor of heat. Heat transfer between the cans to the coolant is therefore hindered through the walls of the can receiving element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,819 to Kaplan discloses a refrigerant-containing sandwich storage device of a nature similar to the Palmer device, in that the entire device must be refrigerated to cool or freeze an integral, enclosed refrigerant material. Kaplan, however, is intended specifically for carrying sandwiches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,248 to Butler et al discloses a portable insulated carrier for beverage cans including a shoulder strap. The carrier, similar to a binocular case, isolates three or more beverage cans within a formed synthetic resin insulation material. No provision is made for further cooling or for maintaining the cool condition of the containers beyond that available due to the insulative capability of the carrying case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,766 to Ganti et al illustrates an insulated container that is somewhat similar to the Butler container. The Ganti container is used to isolate a series of beverage containers within a "styrofoam" block. Ganti also includes smaller individual cups for holding the individual beverage containers. These cups are removable from the primary insulative container and serve to insulate the hand of the user from the cold beverage container, or they can be used as cups for receiving the beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,806 to F. D. Ring discloses a tubular insulated container for beverage bottles. Ring discloses stacked storage of containers within a cylindrical tube having a spring at one end that depresses with the weight of the beverage containers. When the insulated top is removed, a single container will become exposed at the open tubular top. No provision is shown described for enabling cooling in addition to the insulative capabilities of the tubular container and its end closures. Ring also discloses a shoulder carrying strap.
The present invention is a distinct improvement over the above-described prior art in a simple yet efficient means by which beverage containers enclosed within the cooler can be cooled by conduction through direct contact with selectively-frozen cold packs. The cold packs are relatively small and completely removable from the cooler unit so they may be placed in a freezer without occupying excessive space. The small cold pack units, when fitted into the container, directly abut the ends of beverage cans within the container. They therefore cool the cans through conduction. Conduction is further assisted by direct contact between adjacent cans within the container. The entire container is receivable within a fabric carrier having loops that permit mounting to the user's belt. Such mounting frees the user's hands for other purposes and does not hinder movement as do similar sized containers carried on a shoulder strap.